A large number of analytical operations benefit from the simultaneous illumination of relatively large area of substrates in order to accomplish the desired analysis. For example, interrogation of biopolymer array substrates typically employs wide area illumination, e.g., in a linearized beam, flood or reciprocating spot operation. Such illumination allows interrogation of larger numbers of analytical features, e.g., molecule groups, in order to analyze the interaction of such molecule groups with a sample applied to the array.
In the case of DNA arrays, in particular, large numbers of oligonucleotide probes are provided in discrete locations on a planar substrate surface, such that the surface comprises multiple, small patches of identical probes, where the probes' nucleotide sequence for each patch location is known. When one applies a labeled sample sequence to the array, the position on the array to which the sample hybridizes is indicative of the complementary probe sequence, and as such, the sequence of the sample sequence. These arrays are generally interrogated using laser based fluorescence microscopes that are capable of applying excitation illumination over large areas of the substrate in order to interrogate all of the patches. Such systems have employed galvo scanners, slower, scanning microscopes, linearized beam illumination, and wide area flood illumination.
In some cases, however, a more tightly controlled illumination strategy may be desired. For example, it may be desirable to provide stricter control of the volume of material that is illuminated, as well as the overall area that is illuminated, effectively controlling illumination not only in one of the x or y axes of a planar substrate, but also in the z axis, extending away from the substrate. One example of controlled illumination that accomplishes both lateral (x and y) and volume (z) control is the use of zero mode waveguides as a base substrate for analyzing materials. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,991,726 and 7,013,054, the full disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes. Briefly, zero mode waveguide array substrates employ an opaque cladding layer, e.g., aluminum, chromium, or the like, deposited over a transparent substrate layer, and through which are disposed a series of apertures through to the transparent layer. Because the apertures are of sufficiently small cross sectional dimensions, e.g., on the order of 50-200 nm in cross section, they prevent propagation of light through them that is below a cut-off frequency. While some light will enter the aperture or core, its intensity decays exponentially as a function of the distance from the aperture's opening. As a result, a very small volume of the core is actually illuminated with a relevant level of light. Such ZMW arrays have been illuminated using a number of the methods described herein, including spot illumination, flood illumination and line illumination (using a linearized beam) (See, e.g., co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/483,413 (filed Jul. 5, 2006), and 60/772,908 (filed Feb. 13, 2006), the full disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes).
While the various foregoing systems and methods have proven some measure of effectiveness, the present invention provides for improvements over these systems and methods, in a number of respects.